The Ryse Of CASH
by Bloodydemon666
Summary: CASH has come to Karakura Town to cause havoc and steal money, this is my first bleach crime fanfic. You follow the character codname slinger, he's planning on heisting the road of gold, but this turns into the deadly game of cat and mouse, read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

My codename is "Slinger", I came to Karakura Town with my father "Big Guy", we came here as a pair of professional thieves, along the way, we formed a group of thieves, robbers/criminals, etc. And called ourselves CA$H and it also has connections from around the world. The Collectors And $tealers Hold, now CA$H is on a plan to rob the legendary, "Road of Gold." Now what that is, is a street with banks and jewelry stores back to back along with some drug labs along the way. Of course it wont be easy, the police is headed up by Commissioner Ryuken Ishida and Deputy Commissioner Isshin Kurosaki. Luckily we have Uryu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki on our sides, codenames, "Apache" and "Rook" plus other soul reapers and Karakura residents help CA$H along the way and we'll get to that in time.

This fanfiction is rated M for Blood, Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Drug and Alcohol use, and lemons.*SEX.* I do not own but give proper credit to Tite Kubo for the creation of Bleach and it's characters nor do I own any of the products mentioned throughout this fanfiction. Also I give most of the heists to Grand Theft Auto 5, and Payday 2 for the inspiration. And if you are going to review, I only ask that there are no anonymous/guest reviews and no flaming.

**Please Read and Review! (If Possible)**


	2. Welcome to Karakura town

**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO KARAKURA TOWN!**

My codename is "Slinger," my occupation is a professional heist man. I came to Karakura with my dad codenamed "Big Guy" to conquer the legendary "Road of Gold." There was me, Apache, Rook, Casket (AKA Keigo Asano), and Grave (Name Unknown). We waited in the back of an armored truck we heisted for the perfect opportunity to commit our first bank heist. I knew for a fact, that commissioner Ryuken Ishida will be on our trial as soon as we get this bank cleaned. I cocked my M4A1 Assault rifle with silencer, turned on my voice changer, and said in a deep low voice, "Alright guys, this is our first heist together. So listen up, we need to get in there, get the money, and get out. Put down any guards who are in the way, do not kill any innocents. If you see any good looking women, keep your desires discreet and find a place to do her." Apache then said in a low deep voice, "You have a one track mind, you know that?" Grave smirked and she added, "Shall we get this show on the road?"

I smirked and said, "We have to wait for Big Guy to give us the green light." Just then I have received a text message from my dad/boss "Big Guy." The message read, "You now have the green light, bring home the big money." I closed my phone and looked up and said, "Alright guys and girl, let's synchronize our watches and do this. Big Guy gave us the green light." So we extended out watch arms and had it synchronized and placed on our masks. I've been waiting for a moment like this, we went in the back way and took out a couple of security guards with two headshots from my assault rifle. We snuck in and there were more guards were waiting around so Apache and Rook took them out then Casket and Grave got to work setting the C4 on the vault.

Just then, more guards came and saw us trying to steal the money. So I did a "Splinter Cell" and took them down like Sam Fisher. "Charges are set and ready to detonate in 10 minutes." Casket said as he got done setting the last charge. "Let's have some fun with the hostages." So all five of us went out to the main lobby and I fired off a shot. "Everyone down on the floor!" I demanded, Keigo then found a girl to his liking and decided to have a little in and out with her, "Can I do this one?" Keigo asked, I replied, "Remember what I said, find a place discreet to do her." So he took the woman and decided to do her in the men's restroom. I waited outside and lit a cigarette, as I took a smoke, I heard Casket doing the girl.

"No please don't, I have a boyfriend." Casket then said, "Shut up, I don't care if you have a boyfriend!" He then got it on with the woman, moans of forbidden passion passed from one another until the point of climax. Just then the C4 detonated and Casket came out zipping up his pants. "Ready to do this?" I asked, Casket pulled out a silenced pistol and shot the chick he fucked in the skull. "Let's do this." We headed to the vault and took the cash and got back to the armored truck and managed to escape before the authorities showed up.

Commissioner Ryuken Ishida was the first to arrive on the scene, "So, CA$H was here, so begins a dangerous game of cat and mouse." He said, and deputy commissioner Isshin Kurosaki then arrives and reports that a woman was raped and murdered in a men's bathroom. Fortunately, no traces of semen were found in the victim. She was just another unfortunate person to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, her boyfriend cried for her loss, meanwhile we decided to check the news for our 15 minutes of fame at CA$H headquarters or my dad's new mansion. And to our surprise, our heist we pulled off made the top story of the news.

"Police have confirmed that one victim was found in the men's restroom raped and murdered. Unfortunately, there were no traces of semen found in the victim. With more on this coverage, we go to our field correspondent, Orihime Inoue." Then we see our informant, Orihime Inoue. AKA Barrel, of the Lock, Stock, and Barrel girls, who also work for CA$H. I then sent her a text along with Rukia and Rangiku that we are about to have another meeting. So Orihime went ahead with her coverage of the bank heist CA$H pulled off.

I even sent a text out to Nel, whose real name was Nelliel Tu Odelschwank. She's our current Espada member, she was created by Souske Aizen, and was brought to CA$H by Rook. Who also defeated Souske, word on the street was...Hat and Clogs AKA Kisuke Urahara, created a special gigai for Nel in which she can use in her real or small form. Plus her gigai is super hot. Nel shows up wearing a beautiful red dress, and hi heels. "You goin' on a date there Nel?" Nel shook her head, "Nel just likes this dress." We went down to the meeting room which was held in our basement. Big Guy pulls up a 3D schematic of the next heist. "Our next heist is a jewelry store, we'll need to be quick about this. And we're close to our goal in hopes of bailing out our old friend Wolfbite." Wolfbite happens to be the codename of Sajin Komamura. Both he and Big Guy happen to be not only professional thieves, but also business partners.

Wolfbite got nabbed in a police raid, and he's in the slammer. Plus he's hard to miss because, he's big and he has the face of a dog. But we need his expertise for upcoming heists. So the first thing we need to focus on, is the jewelry store. So I decided to give Wolfbite a special visit, so I went to the prison and asked for Sajin Komamura. One of the guards came up to Sajin's cell, and said, "Hey Doggie, let's go. You got a visitor." Wolfbite snarled and said, "My name is Sajin Komamura." The guard placed a pair of huge handcuffs onto Wolfbite's wrists. The guard then escorted Wolfbite out to the visiting area.

He then sat across from me, "How's it going?" I asked, he replied, "Not so great, food sucks and some of the prisoners want to have their way with me." I smiled and asked the guard for me and Wolfbite for at least 10 minutes of alone time. He granted us that time, I then said, "Look we're planning on heisting a jewelry store, as soon as we get the money from that, you'll be as free as a bird." Wolfbite was excited for the news, "Good to hear, when's the heist?" I smirked, "First thing tomorrow morning, then when the diamonds are extracted and the gold and platinum are melted...You'll be out of this hellhole." We sat and chatted until visiting hours were over, then he went back to his cell and I had to leave the prison. My next stop was the shooting range, this is a good spot for me to shoot some targets and blow off some steam.

I went into the center of the shooting range and readied my two Glocks, you're going to see why I'm called "Slinger." As soon as the targets came up, I gunslinger style pulled my two Glocks Crimson and Splatter, and shot the targets one by one. Then came judgment day, the jewelry heist...I then had all my guns locked and loaded, Big Guy has given us the green light. I looked up and said, "Okay, we're gonna go in diamond formation, snatch and grab one bag of diamonds each. If we can pull this off, we'll get our ace in the hole back, Wolfbite." So we all got out, got our masks on and robbed a jewelry store. Here came the fun part, we started smashing the display cases and grabbing the jewels. As soon as everybody had a bag it was time to get the hell out of dodge.

But standing between us and the escape van was about 20-50 cops, and they were planning on taking us out. But we remained in diamond formation and got out with all 50 cops laying dead on the asphalt. We loaded up our assets and got the hell out of there, minutes later, commissioner Ryuken Ishida and his deputy commissioner Isshin Kurosaki appeared on the scene where the carnage was left behind. "So it seems CA$H was here and we missed them." He slammed his fist on the hood of his car, as soon as we got back to the safe house...We had visitors, the Dorshevsky brothers, Vladimir and Nikolai.

"It is a good thing that you have came, comrades." Vladimir said, I then asked Vladimir in his language of Russian, [We just came back from a heist, what do you have for us this time?] Vladimir smiled and asked his little brother Nikolai to show us blueprints for our next heist...

*A/N Okay, I'm going to end chapter 1 here, I'll be writing the next chapter with another big heist in store. For the next heist, I will need suggestions for a dream crew and I will see to it that they get their shot. And if you are going to review, I only ask for no flaming, and no guest/anonymous reviews. I'll be back with the next chapter,

Sincerely, BloodyDemon666.*


	3. The Dorshevsky Casino Heist Part 1

**CHAPTER 2: The Dorshevsky Casino Heist: Part 1**

Vladimir gave us a smirk and said, "My brother and I need you to heist a casino. We can make it worth your while." I sighed and asked, "What do you got for us?" Nikolai then input the data onto the 3D data board and pulled up a 3D schematic of the Haichano Casino located on the outskirts of Karakura town, but this is where the fun comes in...Nikolai informs us, "The police are using the money in this casino for their own personal gains, we need you to go in there and steal the money to teach these pigs a lesson." I was personally thinking, (Why the fucking hell do cops need a fucking casino to make more money, did those cocksucking assholes run out of funds for our little stupid fucking shenanigans? Or what is their endgame?)

I had no alternative, and we needed to teach those corrupt cops that we're here to stay. "Alright, but we're gonna need an army to take on the massive hordes of cops and SWAT guys. 10 guys should just about do it." I pulled up a virtual roster and put me, Apache, and Rook up, Then I added Casket, Grave, Cats Eye (Yoruichi Shihoin), Flame (Momo Hinamori), Ice (Toshiro Hitsuguya), Shamrock (Name Unknown), and Block (Renji Abarai). I then asked, "What about our good friend Wolfbite? We promised him his freedom, and we just back from that heist." Vladimir smirked and said, "Do not worry comrade, we'll see to it that Wolfbite gets his freedom."

I sternly gave him a serious look and said in Russian, [If you don't get Wolfbite out of that prison, or if you plan on betraying CA$H, we will seriously hunt you and your brother down and we will show you no mercy.] Vladimir smiled and replied, "Do not worry, comrade Wolfbite will be out of that prison before you finish this heist. And don't screw anything up or we'll eliminate you and your group." So we shook hands and I went ahead and the preparations started for the casino heist. So I pulled up a 3D schematic of the Karakura casino of course one of our fellow masterminds, Bruiser or Kensei Mugaruma whose fists can be unparallel to any martial artist and has voluptuous muscles also we need Cat's eye or Yoruichi Shihoin.

She specializes in taking out enemies from a distance and she happens to be a class A sniper. So here's the plan, Cat's eye is going to cover us while some of us do what we do best...and that is steal the crap out of the vault and get out of there. The phone rang and it was automatically put on speakerphone. Big Guy wanted us to make sure we got this casino thing all under wraps. "It's going to be very dangerous, but you guys are the best I know that can get this job done." Words like that just gives me the inspiration to get this done. "Don't worry dad, we'll get that money for the Dorshevsky's and they'll pay us for sure." So this was it, judgment day.

We got to the casino in two separate getaway cars, half of the team went with Bruiser and the others were with me. I then gave my team our instructions, "Here's how we're going to do this guys, Bruiser and his team are going around back and make sure no one calls out or escapes, while we are going through the front. And Casket, please keep it in your pants." Casket replied, "Don't worry, there's probably some old biddies blowing off their retirement funds." I chuckled and said, "Yeah, you keep thinking that to yourself."

There was an elevator which allowed us entry into the casino, we got in, put on our masks, donned our weapons, and were ready to steal the crap out of this casino. As soon as we got to the gaming floor, I fired two shots into the ceiling. "Everybody down on the ground!" I demanded, and they all complied, "Listen up, we're robbing this casino but not robbing you, if you comply with us, we'll let you go unharmed." Casket then added, "However, if you resist..." Cocks shotgun, "You die!" We were then joined by our fellow comrades and Bruiser took the floor, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, for those who don't know, Karakura Casino is being used as a personal piggybank for the police here! You spend millions of dollars lining the polices pockets! Nobody try to play hero, think of your loved ones, and this will all be over soon!"

We drilled into the safe, and as soon as the drill did it's job, the money was ours for the taking. And we needed to move fast, the cops will be on us any minute. We all grabbed a bag and went out towards the back, just then, this heist just went south, we were greeted by a class 2 rouge cop. This guy was screaming bad news, I handed Bruiser my bag of money and said, "You guys go on ahead, I'll see if I can deal with him myself." Bruiser then said before he left, "Don't die on us!" I added, "Planning on it. So what's a class 2 rouge cop doing here?"

The cop laughed, "Class 2 how do I get to 1?" I then chuckled and retorted, "You have to eliminate an entire crime syndicate." He then hoisted me by the neck and tossed me like a rag doll. My back made contact with a wall, and I had the wind knocked out of my lungs. As soon as I tried to get back up, the rogue cop kicked me in the stomach, "Ugh!" was the only thing I could udder from my lips and I knew I was bleeding from the mouth, if I didn't fight back, I'd be seriously done for.

Just then I heard the sound of an air raid siren within my earpiece, then there was the sounds of explosions and gunfire. It was an opening to the song Indestructible by Disturbed, so I slipped a Speed Star No.2 and a Strength Star No.1 to give me the tactical edge I need. I cracked my knuckles and got ready to fight. This guy might be good but I'm better, I managed to get two good blows in on this guy and he retreated like a fucking coward, "Come back and face me when you've got a spine you fucking chicken shit!" I shouted to the retreating rouge cop, now it was time to get this money to the Dorshevsky brothers, as soon as we got back, Vladimir informed us that there's a twin casino that is also running money for the cops.

So it seems we've only killed half the beast and it grew another head. This is like a fucking hydra, you chop one head off, two more take it's place. "Even though job is half done, we did fulfill one request you had for us. We our men of our promises." Wolfbite was released out of jail, and was ready to kick ass then take names. "Let's say we go get some more money an teach those cops who's in charge of this city."

**(Omake time!)**

CA$H Encyclopedia,

Flame: For anyone who doesn't know, my codename Flame but, my real name is Momo Hinamori. And today, we're talking about our organization known as CA$H. Now CA$H, or Collectors And $tealers Hold, is a crime syndicate made up of professional criminals, former soul reapers, and people who can keep a low profile. There are five classes that make up this group, Mastermind, Enforcer, Ghost, Technician, and Demolition/Arson. I'll explain them in a future chapter.

(A/N: Did everyone have a great holiday? Sorry for being gone so long, I took a two week hiatus with my father and I also had to deal with work and writers block too. :( That wasn't fun at all but I did have a blast with being with my father. And it would really make me feel happy if I had some reviews come my way, so...if anyone has the time to review my fanfic, that would be appreciated. Remember, No Anonymous/Guest reviews and no flaming Thank You!)


End file.
